The Gods Unit (A redone story of the Beginning of the end)
by heroic1512
Summary: I redone this story because i thought the other one went to fast and looked rushed so here is the new one. This story is about 5 teenagers who enter the world of minecraftia and are the chosen ones to stop Herobrine and His dragons. Join them as the learn the world of mincraftia and set out on a epic adventure full of friendship, Romance, Anger, Hate rid, And Love. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait. I redone the story. I didn't like the 1st version. (Same storyline though) So here it is. Contains mob talker mod. P.s This story contains. Gore, strong Sex, Rape, Strong language. This is all to make the story better and a bit more realistic. Mature Audience ONLY! I don't want anyone reporting it for that sort of stuff. Like i said. Its all to make the story much more better. Trust me. EnJoY**

_**"Prologue, 2001, Planet Minecraft"**_

**"**Leave me alone Herobrine. I'm not telling you anything!" Shouted Talor.

"And why is that?" Herobrine asked, Acting as though it was a joke.

"Are you plain thick? Your dam right evil, You bring terror to are land. And do sick things to people. No wonder why your dear Brother Notch didn't trust you! He knew what you would be like so he perished to to the underworld and after Thousands of years you came back. And you killed Notch! Why Herobrine! WHY! Why would you kill your own god-forsaken BROTHER!" Taylor screamed. Taylor was a 45 year old Villager who lives a normal quiet life. That was in till Herobrine came back 20 years ago and killed Notch, Bringing terror to the world of minecraftia. The only army that still stood up to Herobrine to this very day is the Creeper Army, Along with the skeleton Army. But their army was only powerful enough to defend themselves. It wasn't powerful enough to actully take on Herobrine and his minions Along with the Ender dragon, Ice Dragon, Fire dragon, Water dragon, Earth dragon. Air dragon.

"Because _Taylor, _Notch kept me away from everyone and i was trapped in the void for over a thousand years. But what Notch didn't know was that _I_, Slowly started to get more and more powerful in till Eventually i broke put of the void and killed him. And now i am the most powerful person in the whole entire galaxy!" Herobrine shouted.

_Talor's POV,_

_Should I? Should i tell him what i heard? About those 2 blokes who stumbled into the pub the other day? And what they were talking about? Yes! I will tell Herobrine. Now THIS will send scare Herobrine. He has taken control over Minecraft for nearly 20 years! So Let's hope this scares him! But i do hope to god that what those two blokes said was true. Man if it was then maybe there could be a chance that we will soon eventually be in peace once again._

_No POV,_

"Actually, Herobrine There _Might _be someone who could be more powerful them _you!_" So Taylor, Who was trying his best not to sound to happy, slowly told Herobrine about what he saw and what he heard. Besides, Taylor was chained up in the depths on Herobrine evil Mansion. Which was right in the center e Nether. So he really shouldn't cock this up.

"Really!? And who might _That!_ be? Herobrine asked with a sly Grin on his pure evil face, Not knowing what Valor actully meant by powerful. Because for all Herobrine knew was that where was _No one_ not even the king of the creepers, was more powerful then HIM!

"Well, you might as well sit back Herobrine Because i'm going to tell you something what will scare you out of your bloody wits!" Taylor slyly said whilst suddenly feeling much more braver. "Well, Taylor your the one who is chained up and nearly half-dead anyway so how about you get yourself comfortable Whilst telling the _Story" _Herobrine sneered. "Oh and..Is this a true story?" Herobrine said like it was a casual conversation.

"Yes, Herobrine In fact when i'm finshed you'll be hoping that it wasn't a real story. So About a week or so, i was drinking a a local pub where i live. Now as i was ordering a nice cold Diamond Beer. i saw to Men stumble in...One was quite tall and the other one quite plumb. Like a meatball. Anyway, As they sat down they didn't order anything. In face, They where just talking to each other quite quietly. Trying to make sure no one was listing in. I didn't hear all of it but i did hear some of it. So th-"

"WAIT!...What did the two people look like?" Herobrine quickly asked.

Taylor, Now aware of Herobrine sudden change in mood. Gladly said what they looked like. And from the look of Herobrine's face. Made Talor suddenly aware that there _Was_ something that makes Herobrine scared.

"Continue what the two _people_ were saying!" Herobrine demanded, No longer taking this whole thing a joke.

"Well the one called "Godlike" said something about 5 boys who were des-

"SHUT UP!" Herobrine suddenly Shouted. Which even made the undead Guards of Herobrine's mansion to jump.

Herobrine, Now looking scared and panicked quickly asked Taylor to tell him the rest of the story of the two men later on. But he also asked if Talor wanted to join him and his Army

_Taylor__ POV,_

_Wait..WHAT! Herobrine wants ME! to join him and his army all of a sudden. Well to be fair, When i said Godlikes name it did kind of make Herobrine flinch a bit..Hmm There is Definitely Something going on..But should i join him..No. I Won't But i could tell him what Godlike was going to say to his mate._

_No POV,_

_"_Okay, Herobrine i will join you." Taylor lied, But was very nervous at the same time.

"But i want to quickly say what they said"

"Fine" Herobrine said. But with a much more troubling tone. "Continue..."

_On the other side of minecraftia, The Creeper's place. Next to a beach..._

"So...You heard this prophecy in your head saying that in 17 Years to come, There would be a young hero, Five young heros, To bring peace once again to minecraftia? And that you will train them to be fine young Gods. And then you will set them of on a dangerous adventure to find and Destroy Herobrine and the 5 Elemental Dragons?" Asked the King of the Creepers. "Yes" Godlike says with very smooth and nice tone to it. Well, that was how Godlike speakeanyway. So Holy and so calm. "But before i could do that i must let them know what has been going on and what the world of mincraftia is and that they are the chosen ones. And i know its hard to found out that They have left there family's for a year. So it will take some time for them to process what is going on. But Brian, My King, They are are last hope.

"But they are not a weapon..don't forget that!" The king replied. "I Know,My King...I Know." "now i have a daughter to attend to." The King replied. And with that, He got of his golden chair and stoop up,

"I heard that her name is Cupa? Am i wrong?" Godlike asked. With that same Holy, Soft voice.

"Yes, her name is Cupa, Now i must be off. My wife if giving birth,she needs me. Goodbye Godlike..For now, And thank you for telling me this Good news about the prophecy, And everyone in the world of minecraftia will soon know them..They will be Famous and they won't know why. There will be stories about them...Now i will ask you again. Are you sure you heard this in the prophecy?" The king asked with a stern tone.

"Yes, My king, I'm sure"

_Planet Earth, England, chapel, 2018, 7:30AM._

James chesworth is asleep, Not knowing that this time morrow he will be on a different planet. Not knowing Who he really is. Not knowing that he will soon fall in love so deeply he will even die for them, Not knowing that he is famous, Not knowing he is the chosen one, Not knowing that he is a god, James woke up to his dimly lit bedroom to get ready for another day at his school, Which Is one of the only schools that actully have 6 years in, Most have 5 in the united kingdom. But his school had 6. And as James got up. He was ready for another day..Or so he thought he was...

**There you have it guys. I'm updating this tomorrow. Hope you liked it. I'm planning on writing quite a lot of chapters. Cause* i can't fit this whole story in a couple of chapters. P.S you Learn Throughout the story what James' Kane, Will's, David's and Jack's powers are...James, Being the most powerful one and the only one that can stop Herobrine, And Kane being the Least most powerful one...**


	2. Passing out

**Here's the next chapter, This ones quite long so sit back and EnJoY**

**Warning: This chapter does contain strong language!**

_**Planet Earth, 2018, England, 7:45AM,**_

"James!" James' mother shouted, "Get out of bed, Your going to miss the bus!"

"Coming!" James' shouted back. And with that he got out of bed and stretched.

James had a modern looking bedroom with creamed colour blinds with a dark brown wall on the two opposite sides while the other two walls were in white. He likes his bedroom but thought that it needed more, like some posters or something. His bed was in one corner opposite the door and had all his books and DVD's tucked on the other side of the bedroom on a shelf. His computer was next to his bed facing away from his window. But the chair was facing towards the window, So you get a good view whilst on the computer. His Parents weren't rich but they were quite wealthy. His House was next to a Beach but much more high up on a cliff side. And his bedroom even had its own balcony, With stairs leading the the bottom of the house. James had 2 brothers and 2 sisters. Except one of his brothers was a step-brother and was younger then James. And he has a older brother who is in the Navy but he doesn't live in the house anymore. His older brother is 20 years old. And his younger step-brother is 11 years old. James also had 2 sisters in till one of them was stabbed to death in London whilst going shopping, She was only 18 years old. And James' other sister who was also older then him, Is now starting to train to be a chief but still lives in the house. She is 17 years old except her birthday was tomorrow so she will be 18 soon. James was a typical 16 year old teenager who's birthday is on April 23rd.

James has dark brown hair that goes just below the ear with his hair being shorter at the front. He also had Dark brown eyes that all ways seem to shine up when he is happy or angry. He has a bit of a tan but he really doesn't care about his looks anymore. He tends to be a bit of a joker and always makes people laugh but can be very serious at times and know's what is what. He is also very smart but he tends to hide that part of him quite well. He doesn't know why. He thinks something might happen if people knew he was smart..But he doesn't know what will happen...

So after hearing the shout from his mum he quickly got changed into his school clothes which was a Navy-blue Shirt with the school logo on it. And got on his black trousers. The school was very strict with uniform and you even have to wear Black shoes and black Socks, Unless you are doing P.E or something then its Blue or white socks. So with his school clothes on he opened his window to let some cold in. Which was weird considering it was in the middle of the summer and that it was quite warm outside. But for some odd reason the cold was kind of coming out of nowhere!

"_That's odd"_ James thought to himself.

And James can be quite curious as well, He doesn't really get scared. If not at all. He was very brave and that sometimes leads him into trouble. If his friend are getting picked on or bulled then he will always get involved and that gets him into trouble.

So James slowly walked to his bedroom door, opened it and walked along the narrow hallway to the stairs. And James being James, Instead of going down the stairs he slid on the railing with his but head first.

"James! If i catch you doing that again you will be in some serious trouble and if you break it then you will be grounded for the whole entire summer holiday!" His Mum had come round the corner as soon as James had landed. So that was how she saw him.

James loved his mother in all but she can sometimes be a bit over the top with a small little mistake. His Mum had Blonde hair that was starting to go grey here and there. His Mum looked quite young for a 43 year old. James got most of his face looks from his Mum but got the hair and the eyes from his dad, Who he hates. His dad was never there when he needed him and never even seemed to care about James and his brothers and sisters. James was the only one out of his family who hated him..Well except for his mother of course. His older brother William was a bit frightened of his Dad. Helen His 17 year old sister. Is worried about him, And Katy, The one who had passed away had always seemed to like him. It never dawned on James Why she liked him but there must of been a reason.

When James was 9 His mum and dad had a divorce and after a year or 2 she met Nick. James' step-dad. They got married when James was 14 and ever since then, His step-dad had been more then a dad the his real dad. Him and James had a very good relationship and always joked around with each other. And his step-dad was even Scottish.

"Yes, Mum.. sorry" James apologized. Although he didn't really mean it. And with that, his mum walked into the living room whilst James went into the big kitchen that was at the front of the house. He got out some Breakfast then went up stairs to brush his teeth. The bathroom had a bath and a shower. But it even had a hot tub which they tend to use if they were having a party or something. The wall had a light blue wallpaper with a picture of underwater life. The bathroom also had a great view of the beach. The bathroom, sadly, Was next to James' bedroom.

After James brushed his teeth he ran downstairs, Said goodbye to his mum and rushed out to catch the school bus. James, not knowing that that will be the last time he will see his mum. Not knowing that that will be his last time in his house, ran to the bus.

...

David Miles saw the bus coming down the road. And was wondering if James was going to miss the bus again like he did yesterday. It was James birthday tomorrow and he will be Turing Seven-teen and David, Being his best mate. Got him something that will blow his mind away. David's family was quite wealthy, Like James' and he lived a few blocks down from where James Lives. Him and James had been friends for as long as David could remember.

David was a happy- go lucky person who hardly ever get's upset and can be a bit..odd at times. But he always looks on the bright side of things and likes to cheer people up. He had dark Blonde hair with light brown eyes. He had a deep tan and is quite tall for a 16 year old. James is a whole month older then him on the dot. James' birthday is on the 23rd of April whilst David's birthday was on the 23rd of may.

Then out of the blue, David saw James running down the path very fast. with a very red face.

...

"Nice run, mate" David joked. "Piss off" James jokingly said. "Nah..." And before they knew it they were both laughing quite hard. Then after they calmed them selves David said "And your just in time to. Look" And David pointed to the bus that was now stopping in front of them. "Yea..your right, Let's get on.

...

As James was getting on the bus he noticed one of his best friends sitting at the back with his other best friend. Who was Kane. "Nice, run there mate" Kane jokingly said. "Everyone on the whole bus was watching you. Even the bus driver was watching..quite funny really"

"Meh..well nothing better then to wake yourself up a bit" James replied. And with that he sat in the back row of seats and was slap-bang in the middle of it. He was sitting in between David and Kane, With Jack on the far left and Will on the far right. "So. How have you guys been? Good?" James asked. "Yea, In fact more then good" Jack chipped in. "Oh hey Jack, I didn't see you there" James said. "Well, You know me, Always hiding" Jack said with no tone to it. Jack was a bit overweight and tends to get picked on quite a lot. But no matter what they say about him He has always got his Family and friends. At first he didn't really have any friends. That was in till he met James, James was the first friend Jack had ever made, It was when Jack was at the local park a couple of years ago, happy minding his own business, Reading a book. Then some of the school bully's came and started to pick on him and calling him fat and telling him to drop dead and all that. Jack Trying to be strong, walked away from them but he didn't realize was that there was someone else Watching them. When the people had stopped calling his name. He turned around to see something that shocked him. It was that new Boy Jack heard about, And he was yelling at the bully's. Jack was to far away to hear what they were saying but what the boy said must of scared them. And before he knew it, The bully's walked away from the new boy.

Then the new boy walked towards Jack. Jack not knowing what he would do, Quickly said"Look p-please leave me alone"

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I saw what they where doing and i hated it" The new boy said. Jack realized the new boy was using a very soft tone. It looked as though he was using it on purpose to calm Jack down a bit and to show that he was friendly.

"My name Is James, James Chesworth. What's yours?"

"Jac-

...

"Jake, wake up, we are at the school. Are you Ok?" James asked

"W-what happened?" Jack asked. He looked up to see a very worried face. It was James' face. Jack then suddenly realizing that he was not on the bus started to get panicky.

"Jack, Calm down, Your in the the 1st aid room. You passed out on the bus and we tried to wake you" Replied David, Jack then looked around and realized that James, David, Kane and Will where all looking at him with a very worried face expression.

"James was the first one to notice that you started to act a bit weird then before we knew it, you feel asleep on my shoulder. I started to get a bit worried. Then when we got at the school. We all tired to wake you up. But it wouldn't work. So then James picked you up and took you to the first aid room. What happened? You looked like death for a second or so. It was horrible..Are you sure you are Okay?" Will said, all at once.

"Yea..I'm fine..I'm just feeling a bit dizzy..*Argh* I feel like am about to be si-"

Jack wheeled to where James was sitting and Vomited on his school top. It was black..Like tar or something.

"Sorry" Jack coughed out.

"Its alright mate. It happens, Anyway. Miss i'm going to clean myself up. Could you let Jack's parents know that he is alright." James asked the teacher...Well nurse.

"Yes James, And when you get back i want you to go straight to your lesson..All of you! The Nurse said. Then the Nurse and James disappeared through the door. Jack, Now realizing what the Nurse just said then quietly asked David what time it was.

"12:30 Its soon break time. Are you feeling better?" David asked. "Yea...I am..Should we go to lesson?" Jack asked.

"Yea, let's go guys" And with that. Jack got up and slowly and carefully walked to the door. He felt like shit. But he didn't want to put anymore pressure on the boys. So he kept his mouth shut. Him, Will, and James all have English now, But David and Kane have got Maths.

"Well cya later then, Bye" David and Kane both said. And with that, the 2 boys disappeared down the maths corridor and And Jack and Will went to the English corridor. "Are you sure your alright?" Will asked. "I'm fine will. Trust me" But Jack wasn't so sure.

_15 Minutes later,_

James, Kane, Will, Jack and David were sitting by a tree quietly talking about homework and to come up with a excuse. That was in till The bully's then came.

"What do you want?! James suddenly said and stood up. "If your going to take the piss out of Jack again then i swear to god you will regret it". James said all at once

David, Then suddenly realizing James' change in mood tried to calm him down a bit. He knows how much James hates bully's and he also knows that when he is angry. you will know it. David then looked at Kane who caught his eye. They both jumped up and grabbed James From attacking them.

"Looks like you have Anger management problems" The 1st Bully said, His name was Bryce and has been a right dick to James quite a lot. the other one. James doesn't quite know.

"Well, If you used your small peanut brain, you will know why i'm angry. You take the piss out of Jack calling him names and telling him to drop-dead! do you know how SICK that sounds?! No i don't suppose you do, So back of, Go back to what you where doing, Then we wil-

"JAMES! LOOK IN THE SKY" Jack blurted out. He was trying to get James' attention for the last couple of minutes but he was to angry to hear him.

"What!" James demanded.

"Look up! What the fuck is that!" Jack shouted.

"You guys are weird. I don't see anything." Said Bryce

"Neither do i" The other one said.

"Well i can..wait..is that..WHAT THE FUCK! how can you not see it. Its a big black gaping hole in the middle of the sky" Kane Shouted,

Kane, James, Will, David and Jack didn't know that they where the only ones who are seeing the hole, Everyone else were probably thinking they are crazy or something.

"Guys, I feel like my feet are lifting of the ground-HOLY CRAP! They ARE!" Will said, whilst looking down at his shows. That for some odd reason where levitating of the ground.

"All of us are!" James shouted. "Wait..ITS FLYING TOWARD US! RU-

*_BOOOM-POFEEEEEEEE*_

All what James remembers is getting taken out by a massive light. Then blank. He was falling to nothingness. Falling and Falling and not stopping...

**So do you Like it? Anyway a quick overview of there powers: James is the most powerful one. He can control the elements. You will learn a more in depth version of his powers throughout the story. or the next chapters or so. Same goes for David, Will, Kane and Jack...**


End file.
